


A present for birthday

by piece_of_tea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Russia, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_tea/pseuds/piece_of_tea
Summary: Alex is busy with searching for girlfriend. Everybody around have romantic relationship, so why does he stand out? That is the reason why his friends decide to present him something special on birthday.(read notes, please)
Relationships: Alexander Davletshin/Margarita Davletshina, Alexander Davletshin/Wait
Comments: 2





	A present for birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this was dreamed to me 2 or even 3 years ago and then I decided to write a story. I'm Russian but learn English, so I'll try to translate my work into the second language. Sorry for mistakes! I'm still learning!!!  
> By the way, I wanna gift this work to my friends who are interested in my original characters: Anya Chvelyova, Vera Balashova, Alina Safina – and to the prototype of Alex – Misha Korolyov.  
> Thanks for paying attention to my notes! Hope, you'll have a good time reading this story :з

Alexander Davletshin studies in the 10th grade and he is a basic average student but... But a big glasses with thick lenses are weared on his face. Davletshin has an awful myopia. The lenses are such thick that Alex's eyes cannot be seen well though it. His eyes look ridiculous though lesnes and these


End file.
